Secretos
by Minho-Evans
Summary: La prueba de iniciación de la tribu Hooligan daba comienzo. Hiccup es un vikingo torpe en busca de pasarla sin ser exiliado en el intento. Pero entrenar un dragón él solo y conocer algo de Astrid Hofferson que no debería le haría la vida más difícil, mucho más difícil. El exilio podía sentir cada vez más cercano a él... y a ella.


**Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

**Capítulo uno: **

En búsqueda de tu dragón (Parte uno)

Berk. Una aldea de vikingos fuertes y rudos que trabajan de sol a sol. En realidad, casi todas las aldeas vikingas eran así, pero había algo que hacía a Berk especial. Este gran pueblo era parte de tratado de las dos aldeas, ¿Y eso que tiene de particular? Simple: las armas de ataque.

Porque el afamado tratado no utilizaba catapultas o grandes mazos. Ellos usaban algo más eficaz; dragones.

Si, como escucharon. Los dragones hacían que los dos pueblos fueran los más temidos del territorio, eran el arma más monstruosa de todas. Porque eso eran, simples armas. Los vikingos no tenían permitido crear lazos con aquellas bestias, ya que si los formaran y alguna vez estuvieran en peligro, podrían poner la vida del dragón por delante, y eso no les convenía.

En realidad, existían varias reglas que los guerreros debían de seguir con respecto a la posesión de dragones, pero sólo nombraré las más importantes.

Primero, cualquier vikingo que no pudiera controlar a su dragón, o en todo caso, que no poseyera uno en el tiempo determinada, sería expulsado de la isla sin ningún tipo de cortesía. No había espacio para débiles en Berk.

Segundo, su rango se definiría según la especie de dragón que tuvieran. Por ejemplo, el jefe Stoick se regodeaba al presumir su impresionante Rumblehorn llamado Skullcrusher, a la par de su gran cicatriz en el hombro que se había llevado al momento de atraparlo. Dragón digno de un jefe. Sin embargo, había otros que al sólo haber conseguido un mísero Terrible Terror, se quedaban en las líneas inferiores de batalla, y no tenían demasiados beneficios sí se ganaba alguna. El rango era sumamente importante.

Y tercero, pero no menos importante, no había jinetes femeninos. Las mujeres tenían estrictamente prohibido poseer un dragón. Algunas veces ayudaban en una que otra batalla, pero nunca en algo realmente serio. No es que fueran inferiores, por que las mujeres eran respetadas, pero era mejor protegerlas y así proteger el clan a la par. Ya que los hombres no podían tener hijos.

Reglas muy simples y eficaces. Nada más.

Y, para suerte- o desgracia de unos- ese día, era la gran fecha en que los nuevos reclutas empezarían su entrenamiento que marcaría su destino.

Y Hiccup no podría estar más emocionado. Sarcasmo, claro.

Se levantó con los rayos de sol pegándole violentamente en el rostro. Refunfuñó con cansancio y sacó una de sus piernas del borde de la cama, para irse incorporando lentamente y sin ganas. Hoy era el día en que el ya nombrado "Hiccup el inútil" perdería aun más su dignidad y tal vez daría un paso más hacia su exilio.

Genial.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con un gigante pelirrojo que comía bruscamente una pierna de pollo. Cuándo aquel hombre lo miró, hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole la silla frente a él, donde el chico tomó asiento.

—Hoy es el gran día, Hiccup— dijo sosteniéndole a su hijo una mirada de seriedad. Hiccup no podría estar más emocionado— ¿Estás ansioso?

—Sí, no sabes cuánto— le respondió con un ligero toque de sarcasmo, aunque no lo notó. Los vikingos no eran los mejores para identificarlo, y menos Stoick— ¡Ehh!

El muchacho levantó las manos haciendo un gesto demasiado fingido de emoción. De hecho, al ver la mirada que le dirigía su padre, él tenía una idea de que era lo que iba decir a continuación. A decir verdad, no era muy difícil adivinarlo, siempre era lo mismo pero con diferentes palabras:

"Hiccup, es hora de que empieces a tomarte todo esto con seriedad. En unos años me tendrás que remplazar como jefe de la tribu, y como todo gran jefe necesitarás un dragón que cause el mismo respeto que tú. Este será el gran día y espero verte cómo el mejor vikingo de la prueba."

Y sí, unos segundos después de que lo pensara, su padre empezó a pronunciar lo mismo. Hiccup solo suspiró y comenzó a jugar lo que quedaba de su desayuno.

—Termina de comer, Hiccup— indicó el hombre mordiendo su pollo— es hora de que cambies todo… esto.

—Acabas de señalarme completo— mencionó entrecerrando los ojos con incredulidad.

—Exacto.

El castaño suspiró con derrota y terminó su comida. Empezó a tamborilear los dedos ante el incomodo silencio que había entre él y su padre. Tal vez lo mejor era irse.

—Eh, yo voy un rato a caminar. — dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Bien, pero te quiero puntual en el inicio— le habló su padre. Su prueba sería cuando entrara el ocaso, casi entrando el anochecer, así que el Haddock menor tendría un tiempo para sí mismo— Y, Hiccup, esfuérzate. Solo, haz lo que puedas.

Las palabras tan alentadoras de su padre fueron lo último que escuchó antes de salir de su casa.

Caminó con dirección al bosque. Pasaba entre las casas de Berk, en donde sus habitantes estaban más animosos de lo normal; el que ese día fuera la iniciación ponía a los pueblerinos de buen humor, ya que después de esos meses de prueba se conocería a los nuevos integrantes de la tribu de los Hooligans. Aunque Hiccup no era el más feliz que digamos.

Él estaba pensando en cómo salir librado de ésta sin ser exiliado y sin perder su dignidad. Pero, a decir verdad, los aldeanos tampoco esperaban mucho de él. De hecho, mientras pasaba por las calles del pueblo podía escuchar muchos murmullos desagradables cómo "¿Y tu cuanto crees que durará vivo?" o "¿Cómo crees que será su destierro siendo el hijo de Stoick?" si, nada agradable. Pero en realidad no era su culpa, él sólo trataba de hacer cosas que beneficiaran a su pueblo, sólo que no tenía en cuenta los pequeñísimos fallos técnicos que hacían que perdiera accidentalmente un rebaño completo de ovejas y quemara parte del Gran Salón en una redada. Está bien, si era un poco patético.

Decidió ignorarlos ensimismándose. Estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del bosque cuando pasó. Astrid Hofferson pasó junto a él dejándolo embobado y con una sonrisilla estúpida.

Porque aquella chica, con su cabello tan dorado como el oro y sus ojos azules profundos le hacía honor a significado de su nombre, "Belleza divina". Pero, lamentablemente, ella era totalmente inalcanzable, aun para los vikingos más prometedores.

Y es que no sólo era su gran atractivo lo que llamaba a atención, si no que la chica Hofferson era terca como ella sola, fuerte como dos vástagos de cien kilogramos y muy, muy astuta y hábil. De hecho, muchas veces sus padres habían declarado que, tal vez, había nacido con el sexo equivocado y Stoick decía que, de ser hombre, ella sería la mejor de su armada.

De hecho, Hiccup había escuchado rumores que le habían quitado toda esperanza de tener alguna relación con Astrid; decían que los padres de la rubia estaban pensando en desposarla con el que fuera nombrado como el mejor vikingo de su generación al final de la prueba de iniciación. Y claro, Hiccup estaba consciente de que, con suerte, pasaría la iniciación a duras penas.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, Astrid nunca dejaría que le hicieran eso. Todo lo que la hacía inalcanzable también la hacía única. En realidad, Hiccup no estaba seguro de si algún día la chica se dignaría a casarse. Parecía que a ella solo le interesaba ser la mejor, aunque el castaño no entendía muy bien el por qué, ya que nunca podría participar de lleno en una guerra. Pero, si podía decirlo, a Hiccup le parecía que ella era mejor que todos los chicos de su generación juntos. Muchas veces la había pillado observando los entrenamientos de la armada y él había sido testigo de sus muchos entrenamientos intensivos con el hacha que poseía. Lo peor era que, a decir verdad, Astrid era mucho, mucho mejor que él.

Su rostro con aquella sonrisa boba siguió la figura de la rubia, quién no pareció ni inmutarse ante él. El Haddock solo pudo suspirar con derrota. Ella sí que se quedaría únicamente como su amor platónico.

Después de que su deslumbramiento por fin pasara retomó su camino hacia el bosque. Sus pisadas comenzaron a ser fuertes y pesadas, mientras su ánimo había cambiado drásticamente a uno irritado, haciendo que golpeara rocas con los pies y ramas que sobresalían de los árboles.

Lamentablemente, y gracias a su suerte tan particular, la última rama que se le ocurrió golpear le regresó el favor de lleno en la cara.

— ¡Agh! ¡¿Ustedes me odian verdad?! — Se dirigió al cielo, hablándole a los dioses— ¿No podrían dejarme tan siquiera conservar mi dignidad por una vez?

El chico se tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo. No, los dioses le habían dado un gran y rotundo NO.

—Esto es un asco— se dijo a sí mismo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su ropa.

Continuó su caminata hacia la cala, lugar sagrado del joven donde solía ir en los momentos que estaba extremadamente sólo o era fuertemente humillado, muy frecuentemente en todo caso, y en donde se dedicaba a dibujar, pensar, o simplemente analizar el por qué su vida era tan miserable. Sí, actividades muy positivas.

Y que mejor lugar que la cala para pensar en lo que le vendría en unas horas, ya que aquel punto del bosque se encontraba unos metros atrás de la cueva en donde los dragones tomaban su siesta invernal y donde él iría a conseguir a su arma mortal. O para su caso, a su Terrible Terror, lo que sería igual a su mortal tenedor.

Cuando llegó al lugar dio un vistazo rápido, y lo que vio, hizo que se tirara inmediatamente al suelo escondiéndose tras un montículo de hojas y fango.

Con escamas negruzcas, orejas puntiagudas, unos grandes ojos verdes más dos pares de patas inferiores, un dragón evidentemente bebé jugaba en el lago que poseía aquel lugar. La especie era muy extraña, en realidad Hiccup jamás había visto un dragón así. Se veía muy, pequeño.

De pronto, el reptil clavó sus grandes orbes verdes en el muchacho, el cual no pudo hacer nada más que levantarse alarmado y correr hacia la aldea.

Tenía que decirle a su padre. Si aquella cosa estaba ahí, DESPIERTA, quería decir que los otros también lo estarían, y que algo había pasado con el tiempo de hibernación, lo cual podría poner en grave peligro a los iniciados ya que si los dragones se encontraban despiertos, el ir a la cueva en donde supuestamente dormían podría tomarse como la entrada al suicidio. Y él sinceramente prefería ser exiliado.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al pueblo en unos cinco minutos. Los pueblerinos lo vieron entrar con rostros curiosos, pero a decir verdad les daba igual, era Hiccup el inútil al fin y al cabo.

El castaño buscó con la mirada a su padre, pero al no encontrarlo supuso que estaría en el Gran Salón, así que echó camino hacia allá. El chico estaba a punto de llegar, unos metros más y tocaría el lugar, hasta que una mano monstruosamente gigante lo atrapó por el chaleco e impidió que siguiera su camino.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas chiquillo? ¿Piensas que por que hoy es tu prueba tu trabajo se hará solo? — el hombre de nombre Gobber, quien era el herrero del pueblo y mano derecha de Stoick, jaló al muchacho hacia la fragua, donde Hiccup trabajaba desde los nueve años. El castaño podía ser un lastre para la guerra y cosas por el estilo, pero era bastante bueno en su trabajo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Tengo que decirle algo urgente a papá!

— ¿A sí? ¿Qué es tan importante como para dejar botado tu trabajo?

— ¡Hay un dragón despierto en el bosque! — gritó. El hombre paró el paso y lo observó con una mirada muy seria. Hiccup se esperanzó, Gobber podía creerle. Hasta que el regordete señor estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Qué gran imaginación chico! — mencionó sobándose la barriga. De repente su semblante cambió a uno serio y empujó al castaño dentro de la fragua. Si Gobber no le creía, mucho menos lo haría su padre— Ahora a afilar las espadas. Tienen que estar listas en poco tiempo, ya sabes, te estaré esperando en la entrada del bosque para que comencemos su iniciación. Va a ser muy emocionante, para mí claro. Ustedes tal vez mueran.

Y así, el hombre salió del local cantando una cancioncilla popular. Hiccup solo pudo conservar un gesto desencajado. Era tan alentador.

Terminó su trabajo lo más rápido que pudo. El cielo estaba poniéndose en un tono naranja con rosado, así que se dirigió a comer y a preparar sus cosas para el inicio.

La prueba de iniciación era algo complicada. La primera fase, ósea la que estaba a punto de hacer, era conseguir un dragón bebé de la cueva en hibernaban; quien no tuviera uno al regresar a la aldea sería inmediatamente exiliado. Después de ello, los que lograran el objetivo tendrían que pasar cuatro largos meses entrenando a su dragón hasta que este tomaba su altura máxima y dejara de ser una criaturilla pequeña, aunque claro, seguían siendo de menor edad. Y, al último, la prueba decisiva donde se vería a los miembros oficiales de la tribu y al que sería nombrado el mejor vikingo; mostrar la obediencia y capacidad del dragón, conforme a los meses que llevaban de entrenamiento.

Si, Hiccup estaba emocionado.

Cuando por fin el sol se comenzaba a meter, el joven Haddock llegó al punto de cita, donde su padre y Gobber se encontraban charlando. Él era el primero.

Unos quince minutos más pasaron hasta que todos llegaron. Eran alrededor de veinte chicos, quienes se dividían en grupos de cuatro. Al él le había tocado con su único casi amigo Fishlegs, con el gemelo menos inteligente de los Thorston, Tuffnut, y con el que había rogado que por piedad no le tocara, pero como los dioses eran unos malditos con él lo pusieron en su grupo: su primo Snotlout, quien era un cabezota estúpido y engreído… y el más posibilitado para ser nombrado el mejor vikingo.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la iniciación! en esta parte se verá quienes serán los hombres valiosos que tendrán posibilidad de ser parte de nuestra tribu, los temibles Hooligans — vociferó el jefe con ánimo cuando los participantes y el pueblo que ejercía como espectador se encontraba en el lugar.— ¡Buena suerte a todos!

los espectaodres aplaudieron ante las palabras de apertura de su jefe.

Hiccup dio un vistazo a los que observaban. Se encontraban los padres de sus compañeros, la hermana gemela del Thorston quien tenía una manta extendida que decía: "Te preparé el equipaje para tu exilio" escrito con algo parecido al carboncillo, la anciana sabia de Berk, Gothi y…

Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup sudó frío. Este, era solo el comienzo de su cruel final.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Si llegaron aquí es porque tuvieron a valentía de terminar todo… esto. <strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, como verán este es un nuevo fic largo que está basado en la historia del libro, aunque NO es el libro. Solo tomé algunas cosas, cambié otras y ya. Para os que ya hayan leído el libro encontraran algunas similitudes, para los que no, no se preocupen no hay ningún tipo de spoiler.**

**El título parece no tener mucho que ver, pero se verá el por qué en los siguientes capítulos. No será algo muy complicado a decir verdad.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir o explicar, espero les guste y los leeré en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
